Phantasy Star Nova
November 27, 2014 Phantasy Star Nova. Phantasy Star Nova. Sega Retro. Accessed 27 October 2018. |platforms= PlayStation Vita |othergames= Phantasy Star Online 2 Phantasy Star Online 2 es Idola: Phantasy Star Saga }} (this article is just a copy and paste from wikipedia. someone familiar with the game please re-write!) Phantasy Star Nova is an action role-playing game released exclusively in Japan to the PlayStation Vita on November 27, 2014. It was developed by Tri-Ace. Phantasy Star Nova features an all new story that is set in the same universe as Phantasy Star Online 2. Development The game was announced by Sega at the SCEJA Press Conference in September 2013 prior to the Tokyo Game Show. The game is described as having a strong storyline, and emphasis on the singleplayer mode. Over 200 people, including 70 main staff, are involved in the development of the game. The game is produced by Yasuyuki Tsuzuki of Sega and Hiroyuki Tamura of tri-Ace, and the in-game music is composed by Motoi Sakuraba. Gameplay The game will be multiplayer compatible, with up to four players playing simultaneously in co-operation with one another through local ad-hoc WiFi play. Costumes are shown to have battle damage, showing wear and tear as you take damage. The structure of the game is very similar to the Monster Hunter series, having a main hub to purchase and upgrade weapons and items, then venturing out through a gate that leads outside to begin a mission. The game has a mission-based structure, with many side missions included that can be accepted from fellow NPC teammates. Gameplay itself is very similar to PSO2, with a standard attack button and Photon strikes (renamed 'Gran Strikes' in this game) can be mapped on up to three more open slots, them being the triangle button, hold R and square and hold R and press triangle. The player is able to craft weapons through the procurement of raw materials; weapons cannot be obtained via item drops, however. Hunter class players are able to utilise swords and partisans, whilst Force class players can use rods. Piles, a new type of anchor shooting weapon, has also been introduced; these weapons create weak points on enemies. Setting As part of the Arks Special Planetary Exploration Group Alter, the player is on a journey to return alive from Machia, a chaotic planet where photons have no effect, after the Delta Variant warship crashes on Machia with 1,000 crew on board. The planet also happens to be home to the Gigantes, which huge foes that the player must face throughout the game. Characters The story will revolve around multiple characters: *'Lutina', an 18 year old human female NPC and partner of the protagonist, belonging to the Force class. *'Seil', an 18 year old human male NPC of the Hunter class. *'Phildia', a 28 year old human female NPC of the Hunter class, who is the temporary captain of the Delta Variant. * Izuna, a 16 year old Newman female NPC, partner of Seil and is a ranger class * Sharon, a CAST female NPC and a member of the Science team. * Raven, a Newman Male NPC, he is the chief of the science team. * Kisara, a Human female NPC. The main operator of Delta Valiant. * Orkus, '''a Human male NPC of the ranger class * '''Calisto, '''a Newman male NPC of the force class * '''Hyperion, '''a CAST male NPC and the chef of Delta Valiant * '''Yomi, '''a Newman male NPC of the hunter class * '''Yuno, '''a mysterious girl that Lutina and the protagonist met. Gigantes * '''Agrios, '''a Giantes with two main cannons on the side. Destroying it will prevent it from using its powerful attack. * '''Greios, '''a variant of Agrios.' * '''Alcyone', a octopus-like gigantes that can shoot flames out of his tentacles. * Defcyone, a variant of Alcyone. * Eurude, a crab type Gigantes that can change weapons in the middle of the battle. * Vivryude, a variant of Eurede. * Gration, a Unicorn Type Gigantes that has a lot of chainsaws in its body and has big hands with chainsaw fingers on its back. * Gigadion, '''a variant of Gration with additional chainsaws in the upper legs.' * '''Graudion, '''a variant of Gration. * '''Gygantia, '''a bug like Gigantes with a big cannon on its middle body. Most of the quest you do with it requires you to prevent its main cannon from firing. * '''Riberkente, '''a variant of Gygantia'.' Costumes : ''Main article: Costumes in Phantasy Star Nova There are many different types of costumes in Phantasy Star Nova. Trophies Phantasy Star Nova was released with winnable trophies. Most of the achievements can be won by naturally progressing through the story and fighting enemies, while others require gaining new comrades and building relationships. Secret Trophies Videos File:Phantasy Star Nova - Promotion Trailer (Japanese) File:Battle 1 - Phantasy Star Nova Music Extended External links *Official website (Japanese) References Category:Games Category:Phantasy Star Nova Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 (Series) Category:PlayStation Vita games